


Broken Nose Mishap

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: While going up to the bridge, Ed accidentally trips and breaks his nose.
Kudos: 4





	Broken Nose Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by NerdInABlueBox’s fanfic with Ed having a broken nose and I randomly decided to write it too. Yeah, I’m the worst hahaha. Anyways, if y’all liked this one shot, feel free to leave any kudos and reviews if you have any. Thank you!

Ed was groaning in pain, holding his nose. It was hurting a lot that he was close to passing out from the amount of blood he has. He was walking to the elevator but accidentally tripped to the ground. Gordon saw that and stood by his side and they both walked to sick bay. 

Claire wasn't busy at the moment so it was good timing. "Christ, what happened?" She asked Ed and Gordon. Ed sat in the bed and was having trouble breathing. 

"Ed is in a lot of pain. He hit his nose on the way to the bridge." Gordon told her.

"Let me see." Claire said as she told Ed to lay down. She scanned his nose and it showed that he indeed broke it. "Captain, try to relax. You're going to be alright." She assured him, getting a pad of gauze. At this point, Ed had basically passed out and woke up moments later. 

"Am I dead yet?" He said, looking around sick bay. Claire and Gordon were still there. Ed saw his hand full of blood from his nose. "Get it off of me! AHHH!" He screamed in terror, getting off his bed running out and then was given a slight sedative. He then fell asleep. Claire commed Talla to take Ed to his quarters. 

"Let's remove this blood from the Captain’s hand before Talla shows up." Gordon said. 

"Agreed." Claire nodded in agreement. 

End


End file.
